Wolke 790011 Abschnitt Omega
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus Snape ist tot und im Himmel. Er sitzt ganz alleine auf seiner Wolke, bis er sich die überraschenderweise außgerechnet mit Hermione teilen muss. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR!


„Der Nächste!" rief der Mann am Schreibtisch und die Schlange rückte auf. Hermione blickte verstollen nach vorne. Vor ihr waren noch sehr viele, sie stand als letzte in der Reihe. Sie würde ewig hier anstehen, ehe sie an der Reihe war. Sie hörte das Quittieren mit einem Stempel und schon rückte die Schlange um einen weiter.

Was machte sie eigentlich hier? So genau wusste sie es nicht, sie wusste nur das es enorm wichtig war mit dem Mann vorne am Schreitisch zu sprechen. Merkwürdig sah er aus. Er war ganz in weiß gekleidet. Weißes Hemd, weiße Hose und sie könnte schwören das selbst seine Füße unter dem Schreibtisch in weißen Schuhen steckten.

Wieder konnte sie einen Schritt aufrücken. Die Menschen vor ihr plapperten wirres Zeug. Sie verstand rein gar nichts davon. Sie überlegte ob es sich um eine Art Prüfung handelte zu der sie sich Anstellte, es war soweit sie sich erinnern konnte typisch für sie, für irgendwelche Prüfungen zu lernen. Sie dachte schon daran den Mann vor sich zu fragen, was sie hier eigentlich tat, aber sie traute sich dann doch nicht, er würde sie mit Sicherheit für verrückt halten.

Wieder einen Schritt vorwärts. Sie betrachte sich die Umgebung, vielleicht gab ihr die Aufschluss über ihren Aufenthalt hier, aber es gab hier nichts zu sehen, es gab hier nichts. Alles war in milchiges weiß getaucht. Es gab keine Wände, keinen Boden nur dieses flauschige milchige weiß überall.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie eigentlich zum Schluss bevor sie hierher kam getan? Die Reihe rückte weiter. Hermione wurde zusehends nervöser um so weniger Menschen vor ihr waren. Was wenn der Mann sie etwas fragte und sie kannte die Antworten nicht?

Sie marterte ihr Hirn weiter um auf den Grund ihres Daseins zu kommen, doch nichts, ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie hier herkam, geschweige den warum. Es musste sich um einen Alptraum handeln, analysierte sie die Situation. Sie rückte weiter auf, vor ihr waren nur mehr eine ältere Frau und der Mann. Nicht mehr lange und sie war dran.

Es handelte sich sicher um so einen Traum wie sie ihn früher öfter in der Schule gehabt hatte. Sie musste eine Prüfung ablegen und hatte sich dafür nicht vorbereitet. Seufzend machte sie einen weitern Schritt nach vorne. Ihr begannen die Knie zu schlottern. Jetzt war da nur mehr der Mann und dann kam schon sie. Wenigstens gehörte dieser Traum nicht zu jenen wo man nackt vor ganz vielen Menschen stand. Sie sah an sich herab. Tatsächlich trug sie ein sauberes weißes Hemd. Momentmahl sie besaß kein solches Hemd.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte war sie schon an der Reihe. „Name?" fragte der Mann geschäftig und kratzte dabei mit einer weißen Schreibfeder über ein blütenweißes Pergament.

„Hermione Granger, Sir!" antwortete sie eingeschüchtert. Es war alles wie in einem Traum, gleich würde sie aufwachen und über sich selber lachen.

„Hermione Granger" murmelte der Mann und ging eine Liste durch.

„Ah ja, da haben wir sie. Heute um 17 Uhr durch einen Fluch verstorben! Alles klar!" Er hackte geschäftig den Namen auf der Liste ab. Hermione erbleichte! Geschockt sah sie den Mann an.

Was meinte er damit „_Verstorben durch einen Fluch?"_ War sie tot? Der Mann spürte ihre Veränderung und sah hoch zu ihr.

„Oh sie wussten noch nicht das sie tot sind?" Hermione schüttelte stumm den Kopf, das hier war mit abstand der schrägste Traum den sie je hatte.

„Das tut mir leid! Zu ärgerlich das manche Menschen ihr eigens Ende so verdrängen. Nun gut. Sie sind tot! Und zwar seit 37 ¾ Stunden!" Der Mann hatte eine weiße Taschenuhr aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen und rechnete ihr die Stunden vor.

„Ich bin tot?" fragte Hermione sprachlos nach. Der Mann nickte zustimmend und aufmunternd. „Ja, das sind sie!"

Der Traum wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer merkwürdiger. Der Mann vor ihr betrachtete sie scharf.

„Sie gehören doch wohl nicht zu den Menschen, die das hartnäckig als Traum verfechten?" Hermione bekam große Augen und schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Seien sie versichert das ist kein Traum! Sie sind tot!" Hermione würgte den Klumpen der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter. Der Mann meinte es ernst. Das war kein Scherz und wie er ihr versicherte auch kein Traum. Sie war tot!

„Nun lassen sie uns die Formalitäten hinter uns bringen. Nur weil sie tot sind heißt das nicht, dass nicht alles seinen ordentlichen Gang gehen muss." Er stöberte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum und fischte ein Formular hervor.

„So das heben sie gut auf. Sie dürfen nach einer angemessenen Zeit als Widergänger wieder zurück auf die Erde und von vorne beginnen." Er drückte Hermione das Pergament in die Hand. Ihre klammen Finger mochten es kaum halten und so entrollte es und streifte den Boden. Es war ein sehr langes Formular.

„Jetzt suchen wir noch die ihnen zugewiesene Wolke." Er zog eine andere Liste hervor und strich mit dem Finger entlang. Ärgerlich verzog sich sein Mund. „Das ist doch nicht die Möglichkeit! Tja dann muss es wohl sein!"

Er atmete tief durch und blickte wieder hoch zu Hermione.

„Ihre Wolke ist leider besetzt. Eigentlich müsste sie längst für sie frei sein, aber der letzte dem sie zugewiesen wurde weigert sich standhaft Widerzukehren! Überhaupt ein sehr unangenehmer Zeitgenosse! Er muss eine unglaublich gute Tat vollbracht haben, dass er in den Himmel durfte." Erzählte er ihr.

„Es hilft nichts, sie müssen sich mit ihm die Wolke teilen!" meinte er bestimmt und reichte ihr einen kleinen Zettel. „Wolke 7900-11 Abschnitt Omega. Sie gehen hier rechts und dann bis ans Ende aller Wolken, ist nicht zu übersehen! So hier haben sie noch ihren Passierschein, er stempelte ihn noch ab, und nun viel Spaß auf ihrer Wolke!"

_War das seltsamer Himmelshumor?_ Fragte sich Hermione und nickte dem Mann zum Abschied zu.

Sie ging die lange Reihe Wolken entlang, sie schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Auf jeder saß entweder ein Mann oder eine Frau, die meisten unterhielten sich über die Wolke hinweg miteinander und sahen sehr vergnügt aus. Sie entdeckte am Ende der Reihe ein Schild.

Abschnitt Alpha 1 – 7900/ 1-11. Oh mein Gott sie war erst am Anfang. Sie musste bis zu Omega kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ewig dafür brauchen. Es half nichts. Hermione straffte die Schultern und marschierte weiter. Vorbei an unzähligen Reihen und Wolken. Endlich stand sie vor dem Omega-Schild. Aufseufzend quälte sie sich zur Reihe 11 und folgte ihr bis zu deren Ende.

Dort saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr eine Gestalt und ließ die Füße von der Wolke baumeln. Rund um ihn unterhielten sich auch hier die Menschen von Wolke zu Wolke, bis auf einen. Der Figur mit der sie zukünftig ihre Wolke teilen musste.

„Hallo!" rief sie freundlich aus und betrat die Wolke. Die Gestalt drehte sich nicht um, sondern knurrte lediglich über die Schulter zurück.

„Verschwinden sie von meiner Wolke! Ich will und brauche keine Unterhaltung, möchte auch bestimmt niemanden kenne lernen und ganz bestimmt fühle ich mich nicht einsam und alleine! Also lassen sie mich in Ruhe!"

Hermiones Augen wurden ganz groß. Diese Stimme kannte sie! War das möglich? Oh mein Gott!

„Professor Snape?" fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte einen Blick auf das Profil des Mannes zu erhaschen. Dieser wandte abrupt den Kopf und sah hoch zu ihr um gleich die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Miss Granger! Schön sie zu sehen. Haben sie noch einen netten Aufenthalt hier. Es war freundlich von ihnen das sie mich besuchten und nun VERSCWINDEN SIE!" fauchte er unfreundlich.

Hermione presste über seine ungehobelte Art fest die Lippen zusammen. Nun war er schon einige Jahre tot, aber verändert hatte er sich kein Stück.

„Kann ich nicht! Wies aussieht werden wir uns diese Wolke teilen müssen!" erwiderte sie eingeschnappt. Snape stieß keuchend die Luft aus.

„Das ist lächerlich! Ich teile mir bestimmt mit niemand die Wolke! Das hatte ich gleich bei meiner Ankunft klar gelegt. Sie müssen sich vertan haben. Wahrscheinlich gehören sie irgendwo auf die Nachbarwolke. Geben sie mir ihren Passierschein!" verlangte er mit herrischem Tonfall.

Hermione fühlte sich beinahe wieder wie in der Schule. Wortlos reichte sie ihm diesen auf der Stelle, um ihn sogleich auf das schlimmste fluchen zu hören.

„Sie haben es tatsächlich gewagt sie auf diese Wolke zu setzten!" Aufgebracht rannte er ein paar Schritte hin und her.

Das weiße Hemd flatterte um seinen schlanken Körper. Hermione hatte Snape bisher in nichts anderes als von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarzer Kleidung gesehen und nun trug er ein ähnliches weißes Hemd wie sie, sonst nichts.

Unwillkürlich musste sie sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. In diesem weißen Hemd und Barfuß wirkte sein auf und ab Schreiten längst nicht so einschüchternd wie in der Schule damals, im Gegenteil er wirkte ungewollt witzig wie er so weit ausholend auf und ab lief.

„Was finden sie daran komisch?" fragte er plötzlich scharf und musterte sie finster.

Hermione verschluckte sich beinahe und sah ihn erschrocken an. Sie fühlte sich wirklich wieder wie in der Schule. Halt Moment mal! Sie war schon lange keine Schülerin mehr und bestimmt nicht mehr seine! Außerdem sie hatte auf dieser Wolke genauso viele Rechte wie er! Entschlossen schob sie ihr Kinn vor und stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Es mag ihnen vielleicht nicht gefallen, glauben sie mir, mir auch nicht, aber wir werden uns wohl oder übel diese Wolke teilen müssen!" wies sie ihn zurecht.

„Mehr übel als wohl." murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Noch immer schritt Severus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, auf und ab. Mehrer Schaulustige hatten sich um die Wolke versammelt. Keiner konnte den bisherigen Inhaber dieser sonderlich leiden. Er hatte jeden der freundlich zu ihm war vergrault.

Die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht als bald ein Widergänger wird hatte sich rasch zerschlagen. Dieser weigerte sich etwas anderes zu tun, als auf seiner Wolke zu sitzen und in die Ferne zu starren. Missmutig schnaubte er durch die Nase. Er wollte sie nicht hier haben, dass stellte er eindeutig klar.

„Geben sie mir meinen Passierschein zurück!" verlangte Hermione und streckte die Hand aus.

Er betrachtete das Papier in seiner Hand als wäre es Schuld an allem übel dieser Welt oder besser gesagt im Himmel und legte es in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Er warf einen giftigen Blick in die Runde und alle taten Augenblicklich so als wären sie furchtbar beschäftig.

Die einen betrachteten ausführlich ihre Zehen, die anderen guckten streng auf ihre Hände und wieder andere pfiffen falsch ein Lied vor sich hin. Alle taten so als würde sie das Geschehen auf der Wolke 7900-11 nicht im Mindesten interessieren, dabei klebten alle förmlich am Rande dieser.

Hermione stand noch immer stur und entschlossen da. Sie würde nicht nachgeben. Sollte sich doch er wenn er wollte eine andere Wolke suchen. Es hatte doch tatsächlich auf Erden eine Zeit gegeben da hatte sie Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und bedauert wie ungerecht das Leben zu ihm war. _Lächerlich!_ schnaubte nun sie verächtlich durch die Nase.

„Nun gut Miss Granger. Vorübergehend werden wir uns, bis sie etwas anderes gefunden haben, auf dieser Wolke arrangieren müssen. Ich werde diesen Bereich hier vorne für mich behalten und sie werden sich hier hinten aufhalten." Er beschrieb mit der Hand eine Linie mitten durch die Wolke und zeigte zuerst auf das eine und dann auf das andere Ende.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie ihren Wortschwall zügeln könnten. Schon während ihre Schulzeit fiel mir des öfteren ihr Überschwang an wortreicher Begeisterung auf und ihre nervtötende neunmalkluge Art. Am Besten tun sie so als wäre ich nicht hier!" forderte er sie auf und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Er nahm auf seinem Ende der Wolke Platz und starrte wieder in die Ferne.

Hermione starrte ungläubig auf seinen Rücken. War das zu fassen? Er war nach wie vor der unhöflichste, unausstehlichste, mieseste Mistkerl, der er schon immer war. Er hatte sich kein Jota verändert. Jetzt hatte es dieser Miesepeter doch tatsächlich in den Himmel geschafft und anstatt darüber ein bisschen glücklich zu sein, unkte er genauso wie schon zu Lebzeiten herum.

Er hätte doch gleich wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren können. Die Schaulustigen hatten wieder ihre gewohnte Tätigkeit aufgenommen und waren wieder in Gespräche miteinander vertieft. Keiner nahm mehr Notiz von den beiden.

„Warum sind sie nicht wieder auf die Erde gegangen?" platzte sie unvermittelt heraus.

Severus Schultern sanken nach unten. Er hatte es gewusst mit dieser Person war es mit seiner Ruhe hier vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er eine Wiedergeburt ernsthaft ins Auge fassen? So konnte er ihr am schnellsten entfliehen. Er brauchte nur das Formular abzugeben und darauf zu warten, dass irgendwo ein Kind geboren werden wollte. Immerhin war er sowieso schon an der Reihe, nur bisher hatte er kein Verlangen danach wieder auf die Erde zu gehen.

Seine Erinnerungen an sein letztes Leben reichten ihm für 10 Leben. Er blieb Hermione die Antwort schuldig. Wenn er ihr keine Antworten mehr gab und so tat als wäre sie nicht hier, vielleicht gab sie dann jeden Versuch mit ihm zu sprechen auf?

„Nun ich habe sie etwas gefragt!" kam es scharf von ihrem Teil der Wolke.

So schnell würde eine Gryffindor nicht aufgeben. Finster starrte er weiter geradeaus und tat so als habe er nichts gehört.

„Muss ich rüber kommen oder wird das heute noch was mit der Antwort!" drohte sie ihm. Severus drehte sich mit Schwung um und fixierte sie aus schmalen schwarzen Augen.

„Miss Granger ich sehe keinen einzigen vernünftigen Grund warum ich mich mit ihnen unterhalten sollte und unterlassen sie ihre lächerlichen Drohungen!" wies er sie streng zurecht.

Schnell wandte er sich wieder von ihr ab und sah weiter in die Ferne. Entschlossen stapfte Hermione zu ihm rüber und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Ihr Verhalten ist lächerlich, nicht meine Drohung, wie sie sehen!" Genervt rollte er mit den Augen.

„Was muss ich tun, damit sie verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen?" fragte er sie resigniert. Seit 30 Jahren saß er nun auf dieser Wolke. 30 mehr oder minder friedliche Jahre und nun das hier.

„Warum sind sie überhaupt gestorben?" stellte er die nächste Frage, aber sie klang mehr nach _"Wieso konnten sie nicht einmal etwas richtig machen und am Leben bleiben, solange jedenfalls bis ich hier weg bin und ich mir mit ihnen keine Wolke teilen muss."_

Hermione antwortete „Mich hat ein Fluch getroffen." Verblüfft sah er sie an.

„Aber der Krieg ist doch schon genauso lange vorbei, wie ich tot bin. Wie haben sie den das geschafft?" Warum gab er ihr das Gefühl als sei es ihre Schuld dass sie tot war?

„Keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich bin ich dem Fluch aus versehen in den Weg gehüpft!" fauchte sie sarkastisch.

_Scheiß Slytherin!_ Dachte sie dabei.

Eigentlich wollte sie aufspringen und auf ihre Seite zurückkehren, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Nur weil er bestimmte welche Hälfte ihre war und welche seine, musste sie sich noch lange nicht daran halten!

So saßen sie dicht neben einander und starrten finster vor sich hin. Keiner sprach auch nur ein Wort, keiner zuckte auch nur mit einer Wimper. Sie saßen nur da und starrten, nicht bereit nachzugeben, vor sich hin. Das Problem war nur Engel mussten weder essen noch schlafen, oder auf die Toilette.

Sie würden bis in alle Ewigkeit so da hocken, wenn sie sich nicht einigen konnten. Hermione war schon bald furchtbar langweilig und außerdem wollte sie sich unterhalten. Unauffällig schielte sie zu Snape hinüber. Der tat immer noch so als hätte er im nichts dort draußen das Heilmittel der Welt entdeckt und ignorierte sie völlig.

Hermione räusperte sich laut und vernehmlich und versuchte so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Nichts! Kein Wimpernschlag, kein Augenbrauen hochziehen, nichts. Erneut räusperte sie sich, diesmal noch lauter. Stoisch blickte Snape weiter in die Ferne, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Hermione sackte leicht in sich zusammen und überlegte sich eine andere Taktik. Statt in die Ferne zu starren, starrte sie Severus an. Von der Seite sieht er gar nicht so übel aus und er hat sich kein bisschen verändert, er war noch so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Dachte sie plötzlich.

Hatte er immer schon so lange Wimpern? Das war ihr früher gar nicht aufgefallen. Gut früher wagte es sie nicht ihn so lange anzustarren. Eigentlich sah er richtig gut aus. Überlegte sie weiter. Auch wenn seine Nase etwas groß war, zu ihm passte sie.

Hermione legte den Kopf leicht schief und so sah es für andere beinahe so aus, als würde sie ihn anhimmeln. Er hat eine schön geformten Mund und wenn er seine Lippen nicht so verkniffen aufeinander pressen würde, könnte man sich ihn gut beim küssen vorstellen. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, sog heftig die Luft durch die Nase ein und wandte sich frustriert zu Hermione um.

„Lassen sie das!" blaffte er sie an.

„Was?" fragte sie unschuldig zurück. Sie hatte Spaß daran gefunden ihn zu nerven.

„Miss Granger…" begann er doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Warum nennen sie mich immer noch Miss Granger? Ich könnte doch inzwischen geheiratet haben?" Dieser Einwurf brachte ihn kurzfristig aus dem Konzept und er runzelte böse die Stirn.

„Haben sie?" knurrte er zurück.

„Was?" fragte sie unschuldig.

„Geheiratet!" kam es gereizt von ihm.

„Ich wollte, aber dann wurde nichts daraus. Ich meine Ron und ich wir waren so lange ein Paar, alle hielten es für selbstverständlich das wir diesen Schritt tun sollten, aber dann, ach ich weiß nicht." plauderte sie fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Ein schlichtes ja oder nein hätte vollkommen genügt!" kam es von ihm.

„Und sie?"

„Was und ich?"

„Waren sie verheiratet? Gab es jemals eine Mrs. Snape?" Angewidert verzog Severus das Gesicht. Was wurde das hier? Eine fröhliche Kaffeerunde wo ein jeder sein Leben offen darlegte?

„Das geht sie nichts an!" erklärte er unwirsch und wandte sich wieder ab von ihr. Hermione seufzte theatralisch und starrte wieder ihn an.

„Und unterlassen sie das gefälligst! So was nennt man Belästigung!" presste er zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was den?" kam es wieder völlig unschuldig von Hermione.

Es machte doch Spaß sich mit Severus eine Wolke zu teilen. Snape erhob sich, ging zum anderen Ende der Wolke und ließ sich dort nieder. Diese nervtötende Person würde es sicher nicht wagen ihm zu folgen. Nein ganz bestimmt nicht.

Keine 10 Minuten später saß sie wieder neben ihm. Severus fischte das Formular aus seiner Tasche. Er würde gleich um Versetzung ansuchen. Seit nun mehr 30 Jahren war er tot. Wie wahrscheinlich war es, da noch auf alte Bekannte zu treffen? Gleich null!

„Draco Malfoy leitet jetzt die Schule. Nach ihnen der erste Slytherin der diesen Posten innehat." Plapperte sie als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen neben ihn.

Unruhig trommelte er mit den Fingern auf seine Oberschenkel. Auch das noch! Er würde sicher nicht wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren, wenn ein Malfoy die Schule leitete. Aber wie sahen die Alternativen aus? Er sah verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln zu Hermione rüber und bekam so noch mit wie sie sich mit einer äußerst anmutigen Geste die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Müsste sie nicht rein rechnerisch älter sein als er? Aber sie sah noch genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Er fand sich damit ab, dass sie neben ihn saß und rollte das Pergament wieder ein. Auf die Erde brachten ihn keine 10 Pferde, soviel stand fest.

Was sie wohl für eine Ausbildung gemacht hatte? Schoss es ihm neugierig durch den Kopf, fragte sie aber nicht danach. Sie könnte es wieder zu einer Aufforderung zu einem Gespräch auffassen und dann würde er sie gar nicht mehr bremsen können.

„Nachdem sie gestorben sind, in der heulenden Hütte, glaubte sich Voldemort schon siegessicher. Er dacht Harry hätte keine Chance mehr gegen ihn, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Wahrscheinlich schmort seine kümmerliche Seele irgendwo tief in der Hölle." Erzählte Hermione in die Stille hinein.

Severus tat so als höre er ihr gar nicht zu, aber insgeheim hing er an ihren Lippen. Was hatte sich verändert? Vor ein paar Augenblicken noch hätte er sie am liebsten erwürgt, wenn sie nicht schon tot war und nun ließ er sie vor sich hinplappern und erlaubte ihr sogar neben ihm zu sitzen. Er wurde alt.

Sie erzählte einfach weiter, was sich nach dem Krieg so getan hatte. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und sah sie von der Seite her verstohlen an. Sie war schön, auf ihre eigene Weise. So wie Lily. Hermione besaß diese natürliche Schönheit, wie sie nur wenigen Frauen eigen war.

Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ebenmäßig und ihre funkelnden braunen Augen wurden von dichten Wimpern umschattet. Das wellige lange Haar fiel ihr locker den Rücken hinab. Ihre zierliche Gestalt kam zum Unterschied von ihm in dem weißen Gewand gut zur Geltung. Sie saß ihm Schneidersitz da und fühlte sich wohl.

Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf und drehte sich voll zu ihr um. Tatsächlich! Völlig entspannt saß sie neben ihm, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Missmutig runzelte er die Stirn.

„Harry und Ginny haben geheiratet und zwei Kinder. Er arbeitet im Ministerium und sie jobbt halbtags bei ihrem Bruder im Scherzartikelladen." Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an.

„Miss Granger…" setzte er knurrig an.

Diese plumpe Vertrautheit war ihm zuwider und außerdem saß sie viel zu nahe, ihm wurde unangenehm warm in der Brust.

„Nenn mich doch Hermione, Severus!" forderte sie ihn fröhlich auf.

Konnte man im Himmel einen Hirnschlag erleiden? Er war sich da nicht sicher.

„Miss Granger warum erzählen sie mir ungefragt das alles?" setzte er fort als hätte es ihre Unterbrechung nicht gegeben.

„Ich dachte nur da wir eine Ewigkeit Zeit haben uns zu unterhalten, erzähle ich ihnen jenen Teil ab da sie nicht mehr dabei waren."

Konnte diese Frau den gar nichts erschüttern? War er am Ende doch in der Hölle gelandet und das hier war seine Strafe?

„Warum haben sie keine Angst mehr vor mir?" rutschte es ihm plötzlich heraus. Milde lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

„Tja, dass ist ganz einfach. Sie können mir keine Punkte mehr abziehen, keine Strafarbeit mehr aufbrummen, oder mir eine schlechtere Note geben und umbringen geht auch nicht, ich bin ja schon tot."

Diese Logik war für ihn entwaffnend. Zornig presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Nun war er sich sicher er war doch noch in der Hölle gelandet zu sein.

Hermione fand sich damit ab mit dem unangenehmsten, wenn auch gutaussehenden, Zeitgenossen auf längere Zeit auf einer Wolke festzusitzen und war wild entschlossen, das best mögliche daraus zu machen, komme was da wolle.

Hermione zupfte einige imaginäre Fussel von ihrem Hemd und seufzte. Severus sah sie scharf an. Was kam jetzt wieder? Doch sie sagte kein Wort. Unruhig klopfte er wieder mit den Fingern auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Auf einmal brannten in ihm tausend Fragen auf der Zunge und gerade diesen Moment hatte sie sich ausgewählt und schwieg beharrlich. Er würde nicht darum herum kommen und sie fragen müssen, wenn er etwas wissen wollte.

„Hm!" räusperte er sich. Hermione zupfte weiter an ihrem Hemd und tat so als hätte sie nichts gehört.

„Hmhm!" kam es wieder von seiner Seite.

Hermione drehte den Kopf von ihm weg, damit er das Grinsen nicht sah. Sie hatte es geschafft und ihn weich gekocht. Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er wollte sich unterhalten.

„Ja? Wollten sie etwas sagen?" fragte sie scheinheilig. Severus Augen verengten sich wieder. Wollte sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen?

„Nun eigentlich nicht, sie kennen meine Einstellung zu unnötigem Gefasel, aber da sie schon fragen – Welchen Weg haben sie eingeschlagen?" Er schien ehrlich interessiert und ihr Herz würde es noch schlagen machte einen aufgeregten Satz.

Er interessierte sich für sie! Warum freute sie sich bloß so darüber? Egal!

„Ich unterrichtete bis zu meinem Tode Zaubertränkekunde in Hogwarts!" offenbarte sie ihm stolz. Verblüfft musterte er sie. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet.

„Ich habe ihren Job in Hogwarts. Wühlte in ihren alten Aufzeichnungen, die mit unter genial sind, lebte in ihren Räumen. Ich schlief sogar in ihrem Bett!" Siedenheiß durchlief es ihn bei diesen Worten.

Er sah sie bildlich vor sich wie sie sich mit ihrer göttlichen Figur in seinen Laken rekelte, die Haare zerzaust und die Wangen vom Schlaf sanft gerötet. Schluss damit! Wies er sich streng zurecht. Er war doch kein pubertierender Teeneger. Aber der Gedanke ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

„Es ist nicht immer leicht unter der Leitung von Draco zu arbeiten, aber sie wären stolz auf ihn. Er hat sich zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt. Oh und er hat auch geheiratet. Luna Lovegood, sie steht dem Hause Gryffindor vor." Neugierig und interessiert zugleich nahm er die Informationen auf. Fragt sich nun unter welcher Leitung steht das Haus der Slytherin?

„Wer leitet mein Haus?"

„Ich!"

„Das geht nicht! Sie waren und sind eine Gryffindor!" entrüstete er sich aufrichtig geschockt.

„Es wollte sonst niemand den Posten!" reizte sie ihn weiter.

„Kaum ist man eine weile tot, passieren die abstrusesten Sachen und alles läuft aus dem Ruder!" murmelte er entsetzt.

Schweigend saßen sie wieder nebeneinander. Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht sie neben sich zu haben. Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Eigentlich mag ich ihn. Stellte Hermione fest.

Unwillkürlich wandten sie sich gleichzeitig einander zu und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verloren sie sich in den Augen des anderen. Leicht den Kopf schütteln riss sich Severus los und sah schnell wieder weg. Was passierte nur hier? Warum reagierte er plötzlich so stark auf sie? Sie war immer noch nervtötend und doch.

Hermione sah auf ihre Hände, sie war ganz durcheinander. Seit Ron damals mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, war sie allein geblieben, es ergab sich einfach so und nun schlug ihr nichtvorhandener Magen Purzelbäume, weil ihr der ungehobeltste, unhöflichste, launischste Mann den sie je kennenlernte einmal tief in die Augen blickte. Das Leben war ungerecht.

Nein, der Tod war ungerecht. Verwirrt von ihren eigenen Gedanken, stieß sie betrübt die Luft aus. Warum musste sie noch atmen? Sie war doch tot? Lange sagte keiner ein Wort. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Hermione verstand nicht ganz was hier passierte, nur das sie Severus aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen aufregend und hübsch und anziehend fand. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Und nun?

Severus hegte ähnliche Gedanken. Die ganze Schulzeit wo er sie unterrichtet hatte, konnte er sie nie leiden. Auch hier ging sie ihm nach wie vor tierisch auf den Geist und doch. Seit Lily war er in der Gegenwart einer Frau nicht mehr so aufgedreht gewesen.

War sich deren Anwesenheit so überdeutlich bewusst und wollte sie berühren, spüren. Seine Triebe machten sich unmissverständlich bemerkbar und dabei war er als Himmelswesen geschlechtslos!

Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf seine. Sanft umschloss er ihre kleine Hand und nahm sie fest in die seine. Noch immer sprach niemand von ihnen beiden. Wo war sein Zorn über ihre Anwesenheit geblieben? Wo war seine Ablehnung ihr gegenüber hingekommen?

Er wusste es nicht. Es war auf einmal alles anders. Hermione lehnte sich mit ihrer Schulter an ihn und sah verträumt in den Himmel. Wie hatte sie ihn nicht leiden können? Wie hatte sie ihn nur als völlig gemein und grässlich empfinden können? Auf einmal war alles anders? Warum? Egal! Es war schön an seiner Seite zu lehnen.

„Hermione?" fragte er leise.

„Hm?" antwortete sie ebenso leise, als hätte sie Angst mit zu lauter Stimme den Zauber zu zerstören.

„Was geschieht hier mit uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Vielleicht bekommen wir eine neue Chance?"

„Eine neue Chance wofür?"

„Liebe?"

„Liebe? In meinem Leben gab es nie Platz dafür!"

„In meinem auch nicht. Vielleicht fehlte das in unserem jeweiligem Leben?"

„Ich weiß nichts über Liebe. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich liebe!"

„Ich weiß genauso wenig davon und genauso wenig verstehe ich meine Gefühle für dich." Der analytische Verstand von Severus begann zu arbeiten. Es musste doch herauszufinden sein, was mit ihnen passiert war.

„Magst du mich?"

„Ich mag dich. Und du? Magst du mich auch?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ein Teil von mir sagt ja, aber ein anderer ist sich noch unschlüssig."

„Hm!"

„Hm?"

Das war nicht ganz die Antwort die Hermione hören wollte, aber waren Männer nicht generell unentschlossen? Und warum sollte ausgerechnet Severus da eine Ausnahme bilden?

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Ah Miss Granger! Endlich finde ich sie! Sie können auf die Erde zurückkehren, wenn sie wollen!" Der Mann der sie aufgenommen hatte, stand vor ihrer Wolke und erzählte ihr freudestrahlend diese Neuigkeit.

„Aber ich bin doch erst angekommen!" warf sie schwach protestierend ein. Sie wollte wieder zurück auf die Welt. Es hatte ihr gefallen zu leben, aber sie wollte nicht alleine gehen. Severus sollte mitkommen!

„Nun meine Liebe sie sind seit 1 Jahr tot. Zeit genug sich zu finden und von vorne zu beginnen." Damit wandte er sich ab und war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ich bin schon 1 Jahr tot?" Die Zeit verging hier schnell, oder spürt man sie nicht mehr so stark, wenn man tot war?

„Willst du zurück?"

„Ja ich würde schon gern noch einmal leben. Und du?"

Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Er wollte nicht wieder auf die Erde. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu.

„Ohne dich will ich da auch nicht hin!" bestimmte Hermione.

„Aber du möchtest doch so gerne und nur meinetwegen…."

„Ohne dich wäre meine Welt dort unten leer!" War das Liebe? Fragte sie sich.

„Ohne dich wäre diese Wolke leer!" War das Liebe? Fragte er sich.

Hermione umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen himmlischen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Komm mit mir!" wisperte sie an seinem Mund.

„Lass uns gemeinsam die Welt neu entdecken und uns in Liebe finden!" bat sie ihn.

„Ich warne dich, wenn du mich verlässt und mir wehtust, wirst du es spätestens auf unserer Wolke bereuen."

Mit einem Jubelschrei fiel sie ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn stürmisch an sich. Was ihm ein Lachen entlockte. Er lachte aus vollem Halse und er war glücklich. Erstaunt betrachtete sie ihn. Er war völlig verändert. Immer noch kichernd sah er auf sie herab.

„Was hast du?"

„Es ist so schön, wenn du lachst." Ihre Worte wärmten ihn von ihnen und er begann zu leuchten.

Alle anderen auf den neben Wolken sahen ungläubig zu ihnen. Severus leuchtete von innen vor Liebe. Hand in Hand schlenderten sie zum Schreibtisch und gaben ihre Formulare ab und dann trennten sich ihre Wege.

„Wir sehen uns auf der Erde wieder!" rief sie ihm noch zu.

„Versprich es!"

„Ich verspreche es!"

Mina saß ganz alleine in dem Zugabteil. Heute begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt für sie. Sie reiste nach Hogwarts in die Zauberschule und sollte zur Hexe ausgebildet werden. Sie war so aufgeregt. Plötzlich stieß ein Junge die Tür auf. Mürrisch blickte er sie an.

Er hatte ganz schwarze Haare. Eindeutig zu lang fielen sie ihm auf die Schultern. Er warf sich ihr gegenüber auf den Sitz, ohne zu fragen ob der Platz überhaupt frei war. Freundlich lächelte Mina den Jungen an.

„Hi! Ich bin Mina und du?" sprach sie ihn an. Dieser runzelte missmutig die Stirn.

„Ich rede nicht mit Mädchen!" brummte er und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

Er konnte sie gar nicht leiden. Sie mit ihren braunen Augen und braunen langen Haaren, die sie ordentlich zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten hatte. Nun streckt sie ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich mag dich gar nicht! Du bist doof!" Beleidigt sah sie zum Fenster raus und beachtete ihn gar nicht, dabei fand sie ihn äußerst interessant. Zornig sprang er auf und zog sie kräftig an einem ihrer Zöpfe.

„Bin ich nicht! Das nimmst du zurück!" schrie er sie an.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich kenn dich doch gar nicht! Weiß nicht einmal wie du heißt!"

„Severus und nun nimmst dus zurück!" verlangte er. Mina streckte die Hand aus und automatisch ergriff er sie.

„Du bist nicht doof!"

09

Von da an waren sie die besten Freunde. Als sie das Schloss erreichten, erwartete sie schon Professor Malfoy. Erstaunt erblickte er die zwei Kinder die nebeneinander ins Schloss marschierten und dabei tuschelten.

Komisch er könnte schwören das ihn die beiden an jemanden den er kannte erinnerte. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er wurde wirklich alt und senil auf seine Tage und folgte dann den Kindern.


End file.
